Talk:Mahto Sharptooth
Can also be singled with the R/Me Underworld trapper quite easy. Skills Skills confirmed with SoC. --Rainith 23:30, 3 November 2006 (CST) :This was weird. He used Dismember right in front of me, but then it would not show up on SoC. What do we do now, list it or not? --Karlos 08:42, 8 November 2006 (CST) ::Uh...That is weird. I have a SoC before the update, an SoC after the update, and was solo farming him last night about 15(ish) times and I never saw Dismember. This is a fight with him. He used Bull's Strike when I was moving up to him, if I waited for him he didn't use it. Used Steelfang Slash in between using Crippling Slash. Dumb luck that I planned to farm that area after the update and found the elite. Anyways, if I got low on health, he used Thrill of Victory and when he was about 50% health, he used Endure Pain. That's exactly how every run against him went. ::It seems weird that he would use both axe and sword skills, but strange cases happen a lot in Guild Wars. Questions... When did you see him use this skill? Did you get a screen of it being used? I started farming that area around 9:30pm EST and finished up around 10:45pm. I don't think it should be listed unless we can get pic proof. I've never seen a SoC that was wrong, and with all the bugs floating around in Nightfall, it could have very well been a bug/glitch. — Gares 10:53, 8 November 2006 (CST) ::Edit: Mahto always appears with 6 Blood Cowl Heket, but could a Stoneaxe Heket snuck in with a parallel patrol from the right and hit you with Dismember? They like to use that with Agonizing Chop. And yes, I'm still farming the bosses in these lower areas, so I'm getting very familiar with the surroundings and patrols (Not by choice, just some bosses aren't sharing their greens like others) :P — Gares 08:56, 9 November 2006 (CST) ::Further SoC confirmation. Also, I did not see him use Dismember. -- Dashface 06:04, 12 November 2006 (CST) :Ok this is really strange, I confirmed his skills, but didn't cap his elite? WTF was I doing? --Rainith 22:45, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::...never play GW half-asleep? *grin* Kessel 12:03, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Spawning during mission Seems this boss will not spawn during the mission with the evacuation of the sunspears, confirm my findings, otherwise I will add this as a note to the boss (unless someone else would be so kind as to do this for me). Hopeful 04:21, 24 December 2006 (CST) :It has already been said that it is not in the mission, it is found in sunward marches, it doesnt say its found in Venta Cemetery (mission). Xeon 04:24, 24 December 2006 (CST) Reference That reference is pretty stretchy. His name might be Sharptooth because he has sharp teeth. Honestly. :Yeah. Ditto to 90% of the trivia on this site. --Buzzer 05:50, 4 May 2007 (CDT)